


Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: Harry knows exactly what he wants to say. He just needed a little push.





	Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this Fest has freed my writers block. Now if only I could finish my other fics...  
> Title stolen from the Platters song "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes," 1953?, but it is not used with the same intent (the song is sad).  
> Lyrics: https://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/t/the_platters/smoke_gets_in_your_eyes.html#!  
> wordcount.net: 448 words

"Scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

"Then take the shot." A smirk graced Draco's lips as Harry huffed before throwing back something red and alcoholic. Everyone at the table jumped back when Harry breathed out a puff of fire, creating a large plumb of smoke over his end of the table.

A breath whispered in Harry’s ear through the smoke, "Come home with me tonight."

Harry startled and looked to his left where Draco was sipping a glass of white wine, and his right where Luna was staring dreamily at him. "That was wonderful Harry. Did you like the flavor?”

"Did you just...?" Harry brushed his hands along both cheeks back into his hair.

"Yes, I made the Dragon Shot. Why?" Luna tilted her head like a curious puppy and Harry shook his to clear his smoky thoughts. He immediately felt dizzy and decided that was a bad idea.

"Um, nothing Luna, I must have been mistaken. Yes, the shot was lovely, but strong. I'd rather not burn off anyone's eyebrows so maybe tone it down a bit? Maybe add something to dilute it?"

"I think so too, but red _is_ my favorite color." She smiles serenely and looks towards her girlfriend.

Harry chuckles and places a brief kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad."

"Oi! Hands off the girlfriend Harry!" Ginny wraps her arm around Luna who snuggles into her side.

"Yes, yes, I know how jealous you Wesley's get. Right Ron?" Harry turns to his best friends and smiles lopsidedly at them. "Yule Ball, was it?"

"Piss off Harry! And I got the girl in the end, right?" Ron turns to Hermione and sends her a soppy smile. Harry cackles and turns to his left to tell Draco the story, but in his place is an empty wine glass.

"Where did Draco go?"

"Loo!" Blaise shouted. He was in the middle of some weird card/spoon/drinking game with Seamus, Dean, Pansy, and Neville but heard Harry all the same.

Being a bit dizzy it took longer than Harry expected to make it to the loo, but when he opened the door it was empty. Harry made his way over to a stall, but as he was shutting the door it was shoved open by Draco. He locked the door behind him.

"Come home with me tonight."

"Oh fuck, Draco, yes." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Tongues wrapping around each other the instant their mouths opened. "Think anyone knows?" Harry asked once they separated.

Draco shrugged one shoulder. "Only everyone."

Harry chuckled. "I love you.” Draco’s eyes widened.

“Are you drunk, Potter?”

Harry smiled. “I just needed a little liquid courage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rolled: 8  
> Board Position: The Three Broomsticks  
> PROMPT: Drarry + Liquid Courage/Confessions  
> Word Count: Minimum: 49 Maximum: 449


End file.
